The Ninjustu Prophecy
by cultofblood
Summary: Karin is the most skilled ninjutsu user of all the clans, will Toushiro be able to find out if she is yet even more powerful? I know cryptic, but work with me here.
1. The meeting

I don't own bleach.

He fell as my tornado kick hit him square in the face.

"Kurosaki, be gentler I said!" Sensei yelled at me again as Kaname's nose started bleeding.

"Sorry." I bowed to Kaname apligizing.

"Hey, can I verse her?" A white haired kid who had just walked in asked. He had a black belt on.

"What?" The sensei was surpried then realized who he was.

"Everyone this is Toushiro Hitsugaya. He's going to be here starting today." The sensei introduced the short kid who was looking at me as if trying to analyze what moves I was going to next.

"I'll verse you." The white haired kid nodded and got into the square.

"By any chance, do you know how to use ninjutsu techqniques?" He asked as we started. I was surprised, not may people recognized my refined judo with ninijutsu embeded in my fighting.

"Why yes actully." I used my ninjutsu speed and technique to avoid his _ninjutsu?_ based flying kick. I avoided it mostly but he got my wrist.

"Who did you learn from?" I asked him. There were only five clans that I knew who knew the ancient ways of fighting with ninja formed fighting.

"My father." Oh yeah, one of the clan's names were Hitsugaya. Well to bad for him the number one clan was-

"I'm from Kurosaki." I clipped him with my foot, I saw a tooth fly. He was pretty good to last that long.

"Karin! Even if he's good don't hurt him!" Sensei started yelling at me, I was used to it.

"It's alright." There was blood running down Toushiro's mouth. he just wiped it.

"Class is over." Sensei sighed, I ran with the boys out the dojo. By the way, I was the only girl who matched up to this level.

Toushiro's POV

"Father, she is better than we expected." I was sparing with my father using kendo at the moment.

"Did she beat you?" Winning and losing was all that mattered to my father, I knew that.

"Yes." I collasped as he cut me across the stomach.

"Well I know the tournament is coming up. You mustn't lose to her, have you found out if she has that?" I knew what he was talking about immediatly. I shook my head.

"You are dismissed." Was all he said, I picked myself up. I didn't make sound, my stomach hurt to much.

I had to find out if she had the talent tommarrow to redem myself.

Sorry, I know its cryptic.

I'll try to make it flow soon, btw, ninjutsu is the art of ninja fighting. Kendo is sword fightiung with bamboo sticks. Judo is a martial arts.

Here are examples of where these things are found

ninjutsu- nabari no ou (anime)

kendo- takishi in ouran high

judo-otomen (manga)


	2. The introductions

I don't own bleach.

Ichigo's POV

"Point to Kurosaki!" I was offically the best judo person in Tokyo, for my age anyway. I knew Karin could beat me in a heart beat.

"Good job!" My dad came at me by congratulating me with a cannon ball leap as he refered to. But really it was just a really weird looking screw kick.

I knocked him out while grabbing a towel from his crumpled figure.

Rukia's POV

"Kuchiki's win!" I sighed as I stood still just to savor the moment. I had finally made it here. I was the best women in all of Tokyo, in kendo.

Nii-sama came and handed me a coat and congratlated me in his cool way.

"Congratulation, you have judo lessons this afternoon with one of the elders." We walked out ingnoring all the reporters and fans and wlkaed to the limo, I had learned to not be distracted by these things since my childhood.

"Also, right now you are to verse the Kurosaki's oldest son in a ninjustu match." My eyes widened, Kurosaki? I hadn't heard that name for the last five years. They were known for being the most skilled family in the art of ninjutsu.

"Yes Nii-sama." I wouldn't question him though, I would help uphold the dignity of the Kuchiki clan by winning against this Kurosaki.

Ishida's POV

"Point to the Quincy clan." I straigtened as I scored the winning point in the ninjutsu battle against the Hitsugaya clan. I hadn't been versing their real fighter but his sister.

"You're really good!" Momo stood up and praised me. I did feel bad for hitting her, really.

"Gomenisai. I didn't mean to knock you completely over." Well I had actully, but I didn't mean to hurt her.

"Can I verse four eyes?" A high pitched voice spoke up from behind me. I turned to see the Hitsugaya clan's littlist prodigy, Yachiru.

"Sure." She was a little kid, I would go easy on her, even if seh was a prodigy, she was what, 6 years old? I was sixteen there was a bit of an age difference.

"And start!" She was gone in the blink of an eye it seemed. I was sweeped off my feet before I knew it, by what?

"Point Yachiru." The referre didn't seemed surprised by the speed the little girl was capable of. I looked up from the floor to see the pink haired girl smiling and asking.

"Is four eyes going to cry?" I realized my eyes were tearing from the impact of the hard floor. I scrambled up and pushed back my glasses, at the samw time I secretly wiped my eyes.

"Start!" This time I jumped so I would be able to avoid her speed swip. I was to slow, she was over me in an instant and clipped my shoulder. I fell with another thud on my back while the little prodigy landed gracefully in front of me. What was this kid?

Toushiro's POV

"He shouldn't have under estimated her." I sighed as I was my little sister having fun with a new punching bag. I of course was much faster than her and powerful, but Karin was on a different level, I wondered if she could be what the prophecy had been predicting. Well if she was, her future would be a very dangerous one.

I know cryptic.

BTW, I'm not doing a Ishida and Yachiru pair if anyone was really thinking that!


	3. Women's hell, Blind Rage, White Blizzard

I don't own bleach.

Yuzu's POV

I knew this day would've come sooner, just not this soon. I was just like mom, not strong enough. That's why I had to be happy enough for everyone. I slumped as the katana was pulled from my heart. To many people were after the weak. I had to be one of them.

"Yuzu?" I heard Karin's voice call out to me.

"YUZU!" Those were the last things I heard before closing my eyes for the last time.

Karin's POV

"YUZU!" II ran to her, the kimono clad figure ran back into the shadow. He wasn't getting away. I was going to kill him.

"Squad one mark off the north and north west exit, send a emergancy care team immediatly to the white tower!" I barked the commands into my headset. I was going to kill this person for what he did to Yuzu.

I shunpoed into the area where he had gone, then turned around. I knew this had been coming. I used me katana to block the nearly invizible attack.

"Pretty good, at least better than the other women of your family." I heard a smirk before I had to avoid a kick he then sent me flying with another kick to my stomach.

"No! Yuz . . ."I blacked out before I could worry about her anymore, or even think about revenge.

Ichigo's POV

"It's started hasn't it?" I asked my dad somberly. Tears were silently rolling down his cheeks as we watched Yuzu's body burn, we would let her ashes be spread across the cherry blossom field like she wanted.

"Yes, the prophecy has started to unveil." I knew it was hard for him, it would be for anyone to have to see they're closest women get kill, just for one reason.

"The first stage, Women's Hell." Mom had gone through it before, hopefully Karin wouldn't. She was to strong to die like a helpless person.

"Why the hell didn't anyone wake me up?" Karin came staggering in she had gotten a few bruised ribs, the guy could really fight to get a kick on her.

"I tried, you wouldn't wake up after a ice shoved into your nose so . . ." Dad really didn't know when to shut up at times.

"I mean it!" Karin threw herself at both of us and dad and I were both on the floor in mear second, she had a bruised rib! She shouldn't be able to do that!

We both saw it then, the second stage of the prophecy, Blind Rage. In the angst of having a loved one killed, the chosen one would fall to a level of pain so great that they would start to wreak havoc till the White Blizzard stopped them.

Toushiro's POV

"WHAT?" Yuzu Kurosaki had been killed? That meant . . .

"Yes, the prochecy had already started to unfold." I sat down next to my father. I knew my part in this, I had for awhile.

"White Blizzard should make an attempt to stop her soon." I bowed to my father as he left, he demnded utmost respect. As the door slid closed I lifted my head.

"Karin, I wish you could remember me in your Blind Rage." I really did, when we were children . . .

Cryptic, horrible, not worth the crap to take so long.

Sorry!


	4. Remeberance, Kuchiki vs Kurosaki

When we were children . . .

ten years ago

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can't catch me!" A white haired kid smiled as he ran away from the black haired girl chasing him. He had just splashed her with water.

"Toushiro!" She turned an angry red and went into rage mode. She would completely be intent on humiliating me.

"Whoops, got to run!" I dashed past my sisters who were all eating watermelons- Hey! I want some to!- and past all the young heads of the clans.

She. Was. FAST! I was nearly plowed over as she ran over me. Only when I was lying face down on the grass face first, twiching at the best, did she finally start to worry about me.

"Toushiro-kun, are you all right?" She hurridly bent down and helped me up.

"Never better." I grimaced. Even three year old men had to be brave and pretend to be strong.

"Toushiro, don't do that again." Karin pouted. I tried to look away. She was making those eyes again.

"F-fine." I blushed and looked away. Karin, who got over her mood swing quickly, pulled me up and started jumping up and down. This was a very commen thing for her to be doing.

"Toushiro, be with me forever!" She usually demanded this whenever she was delieriously happy. Now was one of those times.

"You better stop doing that, otherwise you'll look like a moron." She ignored me, as usual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toushiro's POV

I opened my eyes. I got up and went to the kitchen for some watermelon.

I had cut the whole thing in half and was just scooping it out and eating the red stuff.

Karin.

Really, had amnesia erased all those times from her memory? Every night, every second of our childhood? Sleepover? Holidays? She really didn't remember a thing?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Karin Kurosaki has been in an accedient!" The cal went through our household and throught the clans like wildfire, in a matter of hours, every ninjutsu clan knew that KArin Kurosaki had been in a car accedent.

"Karin?" I looked at her little body in the sheets, we were five at the time. She looked so small and frail. So lifeless, not like how she usually was.

"KARIN!" I cried into her sheets. "WAKE UP!" She needed to wake up, she needed to have more color, I wanted my best friend back.

"She's in a coma." That was all I heard from the docotors and adults.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She has woken up." I demanded to be rushed to the hospital as soon as I had heard the good news.

She's alright. She's okay. We'll be able to be together while she heals. She was only asleep for a long time.

"Who are you?" Those were the first words I had heard out of her mouth for the first time in three months!

"Karin? Seriously? I'm Toushiro!" I wasn't hearing this, it wasn't true.

"Really? I've never seen you before." That was all she had to say before all the adults had rushed her away with the docotors to question.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Long term amnesia." Taht was the docotor's explinationg. She didn't recognize her parent, her brother, sister, or me.

"She doesn't remember me?" I questioned. My heart was slowly emptying. This wasn't happening.

"What's my name?" That was all I heard before I ran out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toushiro's POV

Karin. Karin. Karin.

I had hoped that with your memory gone that the prophecy wouldn't apply to you anymore if you didn't know the details. Everything wouldn't turn out like this,, I had to be wrong for this.

Rukia's POV

"Your slow." The berry head charged and tried to shunpo behind me. I was away already, he didn't have enough time to even blink.

He yelled in frustration.

"Your loud." I stepped on his head. He tried to spin around to face me but I kicked him halfway across the room.

"And your hair is to bright." I saw him quiver in the attempt to stand up.

"Shut up and just fight." I saw a grin flash across his face. Then I realized something, he hadn't been serious, till now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

2 hours later.

Ichigo's POV

"Kurosaki's win, 132- 23."I collasped with fatigue.

"Good game, your a little loud though." I saw her limp to the side where her brother, the "noble" Kuchiki head of house was talking to her, with a frown on his face. What was up with his hair?

"Thank you for your time Kurosaki." Byakuya Kuchiki boowed to me and left with his sister at his heels.

"Hm, up tight much?" I grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off from my face.

"She was kind of cute. A little stuck up though." I thought back to the Kuchiki heiress. "Wonder how much Byakuya would kill me if I asked her out?" I thought about it.

"Nah. He'd probalably kick me to hell and then find me there and then kick me back."


	5. Shinigami form

People people, I know, too long for what it's worth! I have school thouh so at best I can only get a chapter out onnce a week! You try being in multiple magnet classes and still be able to go on the computer!

Karin's POV

I had a black loose kimono on with a katana on my waist and various auxillary on my back. This was the true clothing of the ninja.

Shinigami form.

I had tooken them without my brother or father's notice. They would've found out by now, I was sorry because they were a family heirloom, but they were the nessacary weapons to bring the opposing clans down.

"Hiyah!" I charged at the black clad guard, they were all going to die. They were going to die for working for such an evil organization, now they're loved ones would suffer, the enemy would suffer, I was going to bring down the Sosuke clan.

Toushiro's POV

"We have recived word for the White Blizzard to move out." I was meditating when the alarm sounded. My eyes snapped open and I grabbed my black kimono, katana with dragons on the hilt, and the white jacket that went over everything.

"She has already breached the first level of security for the Sosuke clan, you must join her before she starts to be in more danger." My father/master explained to me. I nodded. I was gone in a flash, using shunpoe.

"Karin, please, don't get hurt." I whispered urgently into the wind. I had spent my whole life fighting for strangers, the the shadows, now I wanted to protect the one I loved, but now I had to fight in white.

Karin's POV

This was no good. I looked around, I was completely surrounded.

"You did quite well, for a kid." A calm pacifistic voice sounded from overhead. I looked up to see the head of the Sosuke clan, Aizen, step out from the shadows, wearing a long white jacket over a white kimono.

"Why? WHY DID YOU KILL HER?" I screamed in anguish at him. He had been the one behind the attack on Yuzu.

"To show that I am always in control, and that no prophecy is going to say who is the next master of ninjitsu." He was stilling mimicking the tone of a pacifist.

"Then just use your natural talent to over throw me! Don't kill people just to get to the top!" I struggled. I jumped and kicked both people behind me simutaniously. New guads immeadiatly surged into their position. I struggled again. I felt the tip of a cold blade press against the tip of my neck. I looked up from the reflecting silver to see a man with white hair like Toushiro, except his eyes, they were like the fox, devious, and his smile matched my assumptions.

"Oh my, I don't believed we have met." The white fox spoke.

"ICHIMARU!" I heard the roar of a dragon. White shuriken shot at the white haired fox. Just as easily as if he had expected them, he blocked all six with his katana.

"Oh who do we have here? Mushi-mushi Toushiro-kun, long time no see." The fox still smiled as the child my own age and height charged at him.

"I won't ever forgive you!" He shouted, the taller man was still smiling.

"I know." I was puzzled, but I still struggld to get a free grip while they hung onto me.

"I wonder if he'll forgive me if I do this." I was first startled that the man with glasses had appeared right next to me without my notice, next I was surprised to feel something insert into my left shoulder and out through my chest. After it pulled out I felt the pain.

"Ah!" I collasped as blood filled my mouth and lung. I couldn't breathe as the blood blocked my air pipe. The pain was unbearable.

"Karin!" That was all I heard before I blacked out, I felt my heart slowly stop beating. Blood flashed and beated in my vision. I wasn't able to make out what happened, was Toushiro dead? Was the fox? Was that twisted man Aizen? I didn't know because my head had hit the cold, hard floor when I lost consicous.

* * *

I know, what;s the point of a story if the main character's going to die? Plot sucks cultofblood go watch anime on youtube and stop wasiting our time!

Sorry! I know, such a downer.

If you want a happier story look at a New Legend! It's a bunch of oneshots on Karin and Toushiro that take place in the Soul Society.


	6. Prophecy Side Effects

Toushiro's POV

"KARIN! NO!" I threw Gin off of me and shoved a kinsen into his neck, he instantly went limp.

Aizen had about twenty bodyguards around him now. I just saw Karin on the floor, still as stone, imatating the dead, she wasn't dead!

The first five weren't able to avoid my poison tipped darts that I blew at them with a straw I pulled out, the next ten went down with kinsen like Gin, I had used all of them up.

The last five, I went in hand to hand combat, I was victorious, my speed far surpassed theirs.

"Ah, I see it has come down to this." Aizen smiled cruelly, Karin lay behind him, her bood making a pool that kept getting bigger. "I see the White Blizzard really can live up to their names, seems like Gin was the only failure." My eyes widened, I turned back to look at the white haired man with blood running from his neck, he had been the last White Blizzard?

"But that was over twenty years ago! The last appearance of White Blizzard also was one of a twenty year old, they'd be 40 now!" he just smiled.

"Yes, but Gin is special, he doesn't age, he doesn't die, just like the rest of the veterans of the Ninjutsu Prophecy." This wasn't the first time I had heard of this, but it had only been a rumor. The people who the Ninjutsu prochecy affected couldn't die, but then that meant-, I quickly looked at him and saw that a hand had pulled the kinsen out from his neck, the blood was crusting and less was flowing out, it was healing fast!

"Urg." Karin gave a groan from the floor and I rushed toward her. She struggled to sit up and I helped by supporting her back.

"Your chest!" I saw her skin through the hole, I blushed when I saw the bare skin, but I locked onto the site, not because I'm a pervert, because the ski9n was untouched and new looking..

"Need some water." I looked up worrying that Aizen would attack us, but he was gone, Gin was too, I would never forgive him for helping Aizen hurt Karin.

"I'll get you some water soon Karin, so hang on!" My mind whirled as I tried to comprehend all the information shoved at me that day, along with the fact that now neither me nor Karin could die.

Karin's POV

Toushiro.

We were children, we laughed together, we hugged each other, we promised to be together forever.

"Toushiro, stay with me forever!" I had forgotten all this. His warm and smiling face, the little guy that had continually chomped on watermelons and finished watever I didn't. The tiny guy who was fast as me, smarter than anyone, and always stayed by my side through anything, but then that happened.

I was sitting on the higgest branch of the cherry blossom tree that was hundreds of years old, I had been at the Kuchiki Mansion versing the head freak hair's wife, Hisana, she was so beautiful and gentle, but she was a strong woman, to bad a little kid could beat her so easily. She had collasped though before the end of the third round, I hadn't even hit her that hard the first two times, Byakuya-san had gone frantic and raced towards her, his eyes wide with worry. She didn't get back up and I had won by forfeit. My thoughts roamed on why she had collasped, was she ill? If she was, she should've known not to be engaged in a ninjutsu battle, especially with a Kurosaki heiress.

I wished Toushiro was here.

Suddenly, the wind. An enourmous gust of wind rippled around me, my hair got into my face and mouth, my arms flaied as I tried to grab onto something, anything, I was fifty yards off the ground for crying out loud! I didn't grab onto anything, only open air. I fell, and pullemed, and sank into darkness.

Toushiro's POV

I was still running, running to the nearest hospital, I wouldn't allow my legs to slow down the slighest fraction, or let my arms drop even an inch. The black haired girl stirred in my arms.

I looked down at her, tears ran down the pale face.

"Karin?" I was worried, was she in any pain? She had just healed from a wound into her heart!

"I'm so sorry Toushiro, I wasn't able to stay with you-" She took quick, shallow breaths. "for forever." I didn't understand what she meant, and then it struck me, our childhood! Her promise and mine, we'd be together forever!

"Karin, it's alright, you'll be fine, I'm fine, the clans will make sure that Aizen doesn't bother us again." She had regained her memories? I really hoped she had, I was selfish like that. But I thought about Aizen and Gin, they had been part in the last prophecy I assumed, well Gin had, Aizen had informed me, so that most likely meant that Aizen had been too. This was to much, why were they and Karin able to survive anything and live for a long time? I had read some ancient scrolls from the family's ancient library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The one's who go through with the prophecy go through a hardship so great, that Hades pities them and gives them more chances in life in return for how cruel Fate is to them. The God of heaven will let them live with a young face, Venus will let them live a love filled life, and Aries will curse them with the strongest life filled with death of the most preicieous to the ones they loved." I closed the entry, what a load of crap, we were Japanese, not Ancient Greek, leave all that god stuff to the Romans or someone. I thought that at the time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I made a desicion at the last second to bring her to the Quincy clan, they had one of the most skilled healers in the history of ninjutsu, Unohana-sama.

"Help her please, she hasn't woken up for thirty minutes, and she lost a lot of blood." I explained francticly to the calm faced doctor, she nodded.

"I'll try my best." She looked at the gapping hole in Karin's Shinigami robe. "There is no puncture mark." She had only needed one glance to tell?

"Um about that . . ." I poured everythin out to her. Gin, Aizen, and the fate of those involved in the prophecy, along with what I read in the scrollls.

"Hm, interesting, but if she lost as much blood as you described, she needs more very soon, her body wouldn't be able to produce enough for what is needed as a standard." She had me carry Karin to a room and put her on a white bed. She shooed me out so that she could change Karin's clothes.

I sank down against the oppisite wall, really was all this happening?

Karin is stabbed, I am told the truth, she heals up, she regains her memory, she passes out again, I just told everything to a member of the Quincy clan!

The door opened and Unohana-sama came out. I quickly got up, my katana mad me trip on the first attempt.

"She's fine now, but let her rest peacfully, also, I want to talk to you with someone." She led me away from the room Karin was in, I took one quick peak and saw that Unohana-sama had changed her into a soft looking white kimono.

"Hai." I answered her. We walked through a maze of hallways and saw that there was one door out of the others that stood out, it had katanas and cherry blossoms on the rice sheet screen.

"Byakuya-sama may we enter?" Unohana-sama asked into the flamboyant screen.

"Yes, close the door behind you." A deep, serious voice answered, she wanted to talk with me and the head of the Kuchiki clan? And wait- why was he even here?

"He is here because of a certain business with Ishida-san, he needed some information on something." It was almost like she read me like an open book, a book full of questions.

"Hello Kuchiki-san." I greeted the serious noble man.

"Hello Hitsugaya-san." He answered back coldly, that was him normally I knew.

"You were involved in the prophecy seventy years ago, am I correct?" My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, the prophecy from seventy years ago? That had been a major stand point in the history of all the ninjutsu clans, was this really happening? Byakuya Kuchiki? Him, but then who had been White Blizzard?

"Yes, I had been White Blizzard." He answered back. He had been White Blizzard? I then noticed his scarf, it was a shade of white, so maybe that's what made him a White Blizzard, I had just assumed it was white hair.

"Hitsugaya-kun had a few questions I think that concerned the after affects of the prophecy." Unohana shoved me into the room, I had resisted at first but with one of those scary smiles she had me running into the room at full speed.

Byakuya was writing on a scroll(did anyone really use those anymore?) on a table while in a kneeling position on a cushion.

"Um." I cleared my throat. He looked up with an expretionless face.

"May I help you?" I would've had a red vein showing on my forehead right now if it was anyone other than the head of the Kuchiki clan.

"Um, could you explain to me the after affects of being involved in the Ninjutsu prophecy?" I asked in a small voice, this was a little frightening to be asking something from Byakuya.

He didn't answer for a bit as he finished writing down on the scroll.

"I guess it's unavoidable, but you musn't interupt me otherwise I will stop where I'm at at that time." He gave me a glare as if I was forcing him to tell me the information. "Because it is a request from Unohana-sama I can not refuse." Was I really an open book today?

I sat down accross from him on the table and he opened his eyes and stared deep into my soul, that's when he began.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed, it's a little longer than the other ones so people who asked for longer chapters, here's one for you, even if thre will always be longer ones, and please, it you can, read my other Hitsurin story, A New Legend, it's rated T for some steamy moments, nothign more than steamy! Not a preverted writer!


	7. I'm an idiot Ichigo's words

Toushiro's POV

"When I got out after seeing Hisana's mother killed, I fled back out into the night, everything wasn't clear due to the knife wound in my side, yet as I ran the vision got clearer and clearer just as the blood stopped flowing from the wound. After I came to a stop at the edge of the property, I stopped to check what had caused the sudden disappearance of pain." Byakuya Kuchiki stopped to take a sip of tea, he did that exactly every six sentances, what the heck was wrong with this person. I mean I could understand tradition but you didn't have to take it literally! He needed to get on with the story even if the elders say "a mouthful of words is a mouthful of fools".

"Wait a second?" I stopped him a few words later. "Hisana san's mother? Wasn't Hisana your wife?" Of course she had passed away a few years ago due to a serious illness. Just a second, for a mere second I thought I saw a gleam of sadness, rage, and loss in the Kuchiki head's eyes. It was almost to fast to see, but they had been there.

"Yes, origanally I had been engaged to her mother, but I realized I loved her more, and when her mother was killed by Aizen-" I stopped him there.

"Aizen? The one that hurt Karin? The one who needds to pay for everything he's done to the Kurosaki clan?" I jumped up in agitation and restlessness. He had to have affected so many clans? Even a close person to the Kuchiki clan? He was to heartless.

"Yes, Aizen, he has been alive even longer than I." I saw it again, the anger.

"But wait, so how old is he?" I asked him, he had to think about it for a moment.

"At least a hundred and twenty, if not longer." He stood up. "I have a meeting to get to, if the Kurosaki girl is as important to you as she seems you'll be able to see her now, I'm thinking it didn't take that long for her to recuperate." He was gone in the next second, geez, as an old guy he was still good at shunpo.

Karin's POV

The agony of the bladeslicing through my heart, the blood staining my kimono and Toushiro's. Everything had turned dark instantaniously. My eyes shot open.

I'm supposed to be dead! The blade went through my heart! Toushiro didn't reach me in time, why the heck am I alive?

"Looks like you're up." the serious voice startled me, Toushiro sounded tired too. I turned my head toward him.

"Oi Toushiro, what happened?" There weren't any bandages on my test, none at all.

"You healed on your own. The rumor about prophecy veterans were true." my eyes widened, that rumor was true?

"Then that means, Gin and Aizen aren't dead! They can't be killed! Why the HELL IS THE CURSE TRUE? THEY FRICKIN' KILL PEOPLE AND CAN LIVE 4 CENTRIES!" My voice had climbed to a shout and I had propped myself on a elbow to be able to tell him eye to eye.

"Karin! Don't overexert yourself." he rushed over to me and forced me back into bed. "IT doesn't matter that you're already healed, you still need to rest, your body was straining to heal you." I gasped as I fell back onto the bed, I was tired already? I felt so weak.

The immortal curse though brought a new fact upon me.

"Yuzu." I mumbled, "Yuzu." Tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"Karin?" Toushiro looked frantic, he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Why? Why did she have to die when I get to live? When Aizen get's to live? When every stingle fuckin' ungratful person get's to live?!" I cried. I seriously cried, tears were rivers, this was the second time I had cried like this. The second time I had cried for realizing to late that some I loved, had been murdered.

Toushiro just stood there, not knowing what to do. I covered my eyes so he wouldn't see how red my eyes were, my puffy face, and how I really felt about my life.

* * *

break from the depression-fastforward to an ichigo-rukia match

* * *

Ichigo's POV

"So, you free tonight?" I asked the midget, I blocked her jab with an elbow block, so easy.

Her eyebrow raised up. "No, I have a lesson with an elder from 7 till midnight, he's a master at judo."

Urg, perfectionist freak.

"How about this friday?" Everybody had Friday nights free." she merely shunpoed and disappeared till she was right above me and answered,

"Dinner with the Shihoin family, a madatory event for the two families." Why'd she have to be in one of those stiff up tight families? Why not like us Kurosakis or the Quinc- no wait, everybody was up tight except us.

"I give up, when are you free?" I dodged out from under her and attacked her from behind, point for me.

"Next Saturday morning, seven to seven o five." WTH?

"You seriously need a break." The referee blew a whitsle and we sprang back to prepare for attacks.

"I'm not nearly busy as Nii-sama. He has much more to do than me, and of greater importance." Nii-sama? Well Nii-sama had to get those stuipid noble hair peices out of his girly hair that freakin' smelled like cherry blossoms, dude, I could smell it from here.

"Wait a sec let's decid this." I dodged around her tornado kick and tripped her on her landing pinning her down, my point. "I win and you have to go out with me tonight." the look on the Kuchiki girl was pricless.

"Go out with you?!" Was I really that bad looking?

Rukia's POV

GO OUT WITH THIS CARROT TOP? HELL NO!

"No way in my right mind would I agree to that." I slashed at him to let me up, funnily, his breath smelled like strawberries.

"Oh, so you know you're going to lose and then have to go out with me, right?" Why that little-

"FINE! I win and you have to come to the next Shiningami Women's Association gathering!" He had no idea what he was in for, going out with this boy was immpossible.

. . . ten minutes later . . .

Ichigo's POV

"I had to go all out you know, otherwise the karayokie booth I'm meeting my friends at is going to be given away." I was meeting Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Uruyu at some downtown place.

"You know my Nii-sama will never agree to that." geez, did I have to go unwind every Kuchiki family member myself?

"Fine, I get him to agree and then we go." I shunpoed over to the cherry bloosom guy.

"I'm taking your younger sister to downtown tonight for some karayoki, I'll bring her back to your manner later." I turned around but then a shadow crossed over me.

"Idiot." I saw Rukia mutter before I turned around and hear my death words.

"you must earn the privilage to be with a Kuchiki, you must win against me." I was so freakin' stupid to say,

"Bring it on pretty boy!"

* * *

gomen

gomen

gomen

love bleach

gomen

gomen

new ledgend will be updated soon

gomen

gomen

little slow I know

sorry


End file.
